The Pirate's Daughter and the Boy that could Fly
by Rhynestone
Summary: Autumn is a sixteen year old girl living the life of a pirate.Everything is going swimmingly until her father out of the blue shows up.She and her twin brother are taken to a magical island.Will Autumn be able to adjust.And just maby find love.


Hey, fanpeeps this is my first fic so I would really like it if you could give me a few pointers. That would really help thanks. And

*Disclaimer* And no I do not own Peter Pan

**P.O.V. Autumn**

Autumn stared up at the night sky, contemplating what she and her brother Joshua had just learned. After fifteen years of no contact with there father. He just out of the blue decides to show up and order that they come with him. And order he did, they would be leaving in the early hours of dawn with the tide. Not even giving them a chance to say good-bye to Miz' Mash or anyone else. Clenching her fist in annoyance at the man who called himself her father. Closing her eyes she begin taking deep breaths in hopes of calming down. Finally relaxed enough she swung her self back into her room below. Marana gave a low wolf at the sudden appearance of her owner. Bending down Autumn scratched the big animal behind the ears. Sighing she looked around her room. The room seemed barren without all of her stuff scattered around. Sighing once again she went to the only remaining trunk in the room. After slipping into her silken nightgown she fell into a restless sleep.

Sitting up Autumn stretched, rolling out of bed. She was careful not to wake the big mastiff. Pulling on her black skintight leggings with a slight tanned renaissance-styled shirt with lace trim, ruffled front and bell sleeve cuffs. Along with her belt and multitude colored sash that held her two pistols and cutlass. She wore a single hoop earring with many bracelets and chains. She had on her knee high black boots that held her assortment of throwing knifes. Her thigh length hair was lose and wavy. Looking in the small hand mirror she contemplated putting in one of her bandana to keep her hair out of her face. Autumn had very unusually looks, her hair her mother used to say that it couldn't make up its mind on what color it wanted to be so chose to have all the colors that included black, blonde, brunette, red, and even some silver at her temple. Her eyes they were such a bright blue green they where said to be able to snare the very essence of your being. Opting for her hat instead, she rushed downstairs Marana tailing behind her only to run into her long time friend Archer, whom she had had a crush on since she was 10.

"Oh, hey Autumn." Archer said with a flash of white. "I just heard, are you really leaving?" He said, his smile turning into a frown. Making a face Autumn explained with much disgust about her father and him making her leave.

"Okay let me get this strait, he left you're mother when you and your brother were not even a year old, then out of the blue he suddenly appears and says you two have to come with him." Nodding her lips tight.

"And that's not all, he tried to make me leave Marana!" She said nearly yelling at the end.

Chuckling at that, he leaned to look at the dog in question. "Really," chuckling again he asked. "Didn't Black Beard give you her?" Nodding she smiled.

"Yep, he didn't like the idea of only my brother and Miz' Mash here to protect me." Laughing slightly her eyes sparkling with remembered joy. Sighing she frowned, "but though days are over now that my father has come to take me back." Stopping they both listened to the sound of Miz' Mashes raised voice. Grinning at each other, as they both envisioned the same thing. Little Miz' Mash yelling at a drunken sailor who was about to get thrown out on their ass. If you were to go by the yelling, that is. Suddenly a very loud and commanding voice yelled back.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY WHORE!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL, YOU AINT TAKEING EITHER OF THEM! NOW GET OUT OF MY PUB BEFOR I THROW YOU OUT MY SELF!" There was no mistaking either of those voices. One was the loving Miz' Mash the other was none other than her father, commanding as always.

"I better go down before someone gets killed," Autumn said as she went to move around him. Before she could thou, Archer's arm shot out so that she couldn't pass.

"Archer wha…" her stream of words were silenced by the presence of his lips. Shocked Autumn stood frozen on the spot. After about a minute Archer pulled away, " see you around Fall." With that Archer turned and disappeared down the stairs.

Standing stock she tried to rap her head around what had just happened. Archer the guy she had had a crush on since she was ten. Had just kissed her, she should be felling ecstatic, happy, but when he had kissed her all that she hadn't felt anything. Before she could ponder that thought farther more shouting was heard from below. Pushing what had just happened to the far corners of her mind she squared her shoulders, and headed down to meet whatever fate had in store for her.

***And yes I know its short I promise to try and write longer chapters. **

**Please review thanks a bunch.**

**Rhynestone Cowboy**


End file.
